1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is based on a hand-held machine tool device, in particular for a screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand-held machine tool device, particularly for a screwdriver, having a locking device for locking a power take-off unit, and having a rotational bearing device of the power take-off unit, has already been proposed.